3GPP (which is a standard based collaboration looking at the future evolution of third generation mobile telecommunication systems) has standardised on a 20 MHz maximum bandwidth which must be supported by all so called long term evolution (LTE) devices which conform to release 8 of the relevant standards. However, in the future, more advanced (LTE-Advanced) devices are envisaged that will support an even wider bandwidth. Hence, to support such devices, the telecommunication system will be required to support a scalable bandwidth up to, for example, 100 MHz or even greater.